


Winter Day

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser watched Diefenbaker and Ray mock-fight in the clearing, the sunlight blindingly bright over the fresh snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Heaping truckloads of thanks to my delicious beta babe Simplystars. _Active, not passive. Active, not passive._ Sigh. One day, I'll remember. I promise. This one is for Bluebrocade is all of it's glorious fluffiness. Small payment for all the wonderful stories you've written.
> 
> Prompt: wrestling

Fraser watched Diefenbaker and Ray mock-fight in the clearing, the sunlight blindingly bright over the fresh snow. He felt a small, indulgent smile on his lips and a tightness in his chest that, after some thought, he identified as _happiness_.

"I'm gonna get you, you better run," Ray gasped to Dief, grabbing his thick ruff and pushing him over into the snow. "You better run." Ray pinned Dief to the ground for a second before letting him go and running away, laughter echoing in the clear air. Fraser saw that, in spite of Ray's roughhousing, he was actually being quite gentle with Dief, careful of the aching joints and tired muscles.

Dief shook the snow from his fur and chased Ray, barking and growling, nipping playfully at his booted heels.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me," Ray panted, running in slow, wide circles, staying a little ahead of Dief, laughing manically. Dief caught Ray's pant leg in his teeth, knocking Ray off balance and into a drift of snow. Pouncing, he jumped on top of Ray and proceeded to lick at his face and ears, ignoring Ray's struggles and laughter. Dief's tail waved like a furry flag, wagging in his joy.

"Stop, oh God, you mutt, stop!" Ray cried out between giggles. He pushed ineffectually at Dief, appealing to Fraser for help. "Ben, get him offa me! He's doing the lickin' thing again. Gah!"

Fraser's smile grew as he watched his two beloved friends wrestling in the snow. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the morning light, content.

-fin-


End file.
